go fetch
by Vanniyaa
Summary: Kiba a perdu un pari et Naruto s'amuse à lui faire payer un peu plus qu'il ne devrait. traduction de Croup. OS


Un OS que j'ai traduit en coup de vent après un regard de cocker mortel de ma bêta…

Les personnages et l'univers sont toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.

L'histoire est de Croup, je n'ai fait que traduire.

Bêta-lectrice : Shockolaa

**Go fetch**

« Mais t'es vraiment dingue… » Dit Kiba en soulevant le tee-shirt qui moulait sa poitrine pour ensuite le passer par-dessus sa tête.

« -Je suis sérieux, t'es complètement cinglé.

- Hey ho ! C'est quoi le problème dans tout ça ? J'ai gagné le pari, non ? » S'enquérit Naruto depuis la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il eut un petit rire alors que le torse de Kiba lui apparut. Celui-ci soupira en jetant son haut sur le lit de Naruto. Puis il se pencha pour défaire ses chaussures.

« -Ouais, mais…

- Et donc, tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis » l'interrompit Naruto. Il n'y a rien de cinglé là-dedans.

-N'empêche que si j'avais gagné, je t'aurais plutôt fais faire, j'sais pas moi ! Laver mes sous-vêtements où quelque chose comme ça…, répondit Kiba en déboutonnant son pantalon. En tout cas je t'aurais pas demandé de faire un strip-tease !

-Hé hé, c'est pas faux ! Mais dommage pour toi, j'ai gagné en bonne et due forme. »

L'autre se borna à grogner et retira son pantalon, le retournant dessus dessous alors qu'il descendait ses jambes jusqu'à ses fines chevilles. Il l'ôta d'un coup de pied et se tint devant Naruto, avec juste son caleçon.

« Bon… » Dit-il en crochetant l'élastique de son boxer, mal à l'aise. « Et maintenant, quoi ? »

Naruto croisa les bras derrière sa tête et sourit.

« Maintenant, tu me retires ce dessous qui va rejoindre le reste de tes fringues. J'ai dit à poil, mec ! »

Kiba grimaça : « Sérieux ? »

La réponse vint dans un rire: « Tu ne peux plus reculer dorénavant. Un pari est un pari ! »

« Fait ch*er ! » Jura Kiba en enlevant vite fait son boxer avant de changer d'avis.

« -Voilà, t'es content ?

- Bah, ouais ! » S'exclama Naruto.

« T'as fini de m'humilier ? J'peux rentrer chez moi ? »

L'autre fit de son mieux pour cacher son hilarité.

«- Non, je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé, il y a juste un denier truc que j'aimerais que tu fasses.

-Encore ? Me faire ôter mes vêtements c'est pas assez pour toi ? » S'exaspéra le brun.

« -Dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu veux, on va pas y passer des heures !

- Hey, attends un peu ! Tu verras bien ! » Rétorqua un Naruto tout excité.

Il se mit à genoux et sa tête disparut sous le lit, apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose.

Debout en plein milieu du courant d'air, Kiba résista à la furieuse envie de se gratter les bourses. Il était très étrange pour lui de se trouver dans la chambre d'un autre type comme cela, aussi habillé qu'au jour de sa naissance. Son derrière et ses parties le picotaient, inhabitués à une telle exposition. Il était bien content qu'Akamaru ne soit pas là pour voir ça.

L'arrière-train de Naruto se mouvait de manière obscène alors qu'il cherchait sous son lit, faisant des cercles dans les airs, suppliant de recevoir un coup de pied. Kiba résista à la tentation. Mais si le blond ressortait avec un collier, une laisse ou quelque chose du genre, il allait le défoncer.

Mais non, Naruto se releva avec une simple balle de Tennis : « Tu sais ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en la faisant rebondir sur le sol.

« Hum ? Bien sûr ! » Dit Kiba en suivant des yeux le mouvement alors que Naruto recommençait. « C'est le même genre de balle que j'ai pour Akamaru »

« Ouaip ! » Répondit Naruto, en pouffant intérieurement de rire. L'autre fixait bêtement la balle, hochant la tête au fur et à mesure des rebondissements. Et après, Kiba disait que les Inuzuka étaient diférents de leurs chiens.

Naruto attrapa soudainement la balle d'une main et l'agrippa fermement :

« -Hey Kiba !

-Oui ?

-Un pari est un pari, pas vrai ? »

Kiba fronça les sourcils :.

« -Oui…

- Et un vrai mec les suit toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le maître-chien grogna :

« -Oui Naruto. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai du me foutre à poil ici. Mais bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que- -

- Eh oh ! Calme-toi ! Après ce dernier truc, on sera quitte, ok ? »

Kiba croisa les bras en grimaçant.

« D'accord, on a un deal. Mais maintenant, dis moi ce que c'est ton truc.

-C'est simple… »

Naruto amorça son bras et projeta la balle de tennis par la fenêtre. Elle rebondit dans la rue. En plein milieu du marché, bondé à cette heure.

Un sourire mauvais fermement en place, Naruto se tourna vers Kiba et dit : « Va chercher ! »


End file.
